From Within
by IrishPanther
Summary: After his battle, Link ponders on one serious question with the help of a familiar face. Written for the RLt Green Room event.


**Hello, people. Pan is back to bring y'all another LoZ short story - this time, it's in the Majora's Mask realm. This was written for the RLt Green Room event. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 _'_ _Your true face…What kind of…face is it…?_

Hearing only the sound of his horse's hooves walking along the patches of grass amidst the dirt path, Link's mind pondered one recent quote.

 _…_ _I wonder…The face under the mask…Is that…your true face?'_

Link snapped out of his thought after hearing Epona neigh. From atop, he looked at his surroundings – nothing but dirt paths with some patches of grass and a couple trees for some miles ahead, as it has been for some miles back.

"I think a little rest would do us some good."

Without hesitation, Epona stopped, allowing Link to hop down. Giving his steed a comforting pet, he walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, the shade feeling better than the muggy air he has been taking in for quite a while. In a short minute, Link was asleep, fatigued from the events prior to his now continued journey.

* * *

 _"_ _You found me...I want...more masks."_

 _Link, feeling fine at the start, was now exhausted with what the Twinmold child had him do within the hide-and-seek game. Having to fight enemies and solve mundane puzzles made all of the other games look like toddlers play._

 _Nonetheless, the Hylian understood the routine; reaching into his inner pockets, he pulled out both the Mask of Scents and the Couple Mask._

 _"More."_

 _Link was startled for a second before remembering that the child wanted four masks prior to playing the game, more than all of the other children. Reaching into his outfit once more, he pulled out the All-Night Mask and the Bunny Hood._

 _"_ _Thanks. You're...nice."_

 _And it was at this moment that he popped the question…the same question that Link pondered over during his fight with Majora and during his continued journey…_

 _"_ _Your true_ – _"_

* * *

"Top of the morning to you, my superior lad."

Stirring awake due to the sudden distraction, Link opened his eyes to see the Happy Mask Salesman a few feet away from him. Now truly startled, the young boy jumped, his left hand clutching his chest while his right hand grabbed the tree behind him. With his knees wobbling, Link tried his best to get himself under control, and after a couple seconds, he regained his composure.

"What…was that?!"

The Happy Mask Salesman never lost his smile after hearing Link's sharp question.

"Well, my dear, I was traveling when I came across you and your horse, and knowing the dilemma you were put in the last time your horse got kidnapped, I didn't want you to suffer the same fate, so I thought getting you awake was the best thing to do."

Like took a couple of seconds to look at Epona, standing calmly a couple of feet away.

"She's fine, thank you."

"Ah, a well-known response to give when one does something good, but I can sense that you don't fully mean it."

Link quizzically looked at the man before asking, "What are you getting at?"

"You are giving me thanks for making sure that you and your horse were safe, but that was a façade – a simple cover so that when you did that act, you were hoping for me to bid you farewell and be off. But alas, I cannot do that until you see the reasons behind my deed."

Link was about to speak, but the Happy Mask Salesman continued.

"If I may, you probably think that I was all smiles throughout our journey, but that was not the case. I spent days agonizing with the fact that if you were to have died, all of Termina would have been doomed. I hoped that, throughout your journey, you did not get lost in the excruciating pressure that was on you at the time and that through your cycles, you would remember the people you have helped. Even though you ended up rewinding time, you should have known that they were gracious and that you made an impact. You have worn many faces – bravery, fretful, anger, defeat – but the face that stood out to me was one of happiness."

The young boy's eyes lit up as he heard the last statement.

"Maybe…maybe that was–"

"Why yes, it all makes sense now, doesn't it? Your true face lies from within – you have satisfied many civilians with all of your acts. Let that be the true feeling from what you take of that journey."

Link beamed at the elder's words, and after a minute, finally said, "Thanks again."

"There it is – a voice from within that is not annoyed. Well now, I bid you farewell."

With the salesman off, Link took a few minutes to ponder on the elder's words.

 _'My true face...is a face full of joy. It is a face that should show what I accomplished, and how I made everyone better. Maybe...those masks shouldn't have any impact on me...'_

With the thoughts still lingering in his head, Link walked towards Epona, and after getting on, he began his quest once more.

* * *

 **There you have it - as always, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Until next time, IP is out; thanks again! :)**


End file.
